Talk:StarCraft: Ghost
Transcript: Opening Video Transcript of StarCraft: Ghost opening video (taken from World of Warcraft: the Burning Crusade Collector's Edition DVD) Opening Scene - A "vespene" refinary is shown in the background and text scrolls across the screen. "Koprulu Sector Mar Sara System - Terran Dominion Vespene Refinery of 1138 03:00am" - A purple light appears at the building in the distance, seeming to swirl around it as a beam shoots into the sky Scene 2 "73 Hours later..." - A dropship zooms above abunch of Marines that are walking toward the building which looks like a Zerg Hive, the camera zooms inbetween them and focuses on a Marine standing still. His visor then opens... "Lieutenant Haggs, status report." Haggs: No sign of the Zerg Captain. Maybe they've retreated. Captain: Maybe? There are no maybes here lieutenant. They turn their spiny tails and ran away before the first Dropships had set down. I want all the men assembled and ready to move up to the Refinery. We're gonna take that objective and go home. Haggs: But sir, shouldn't we send up a scout team to... - The captain turns around and stares at him Haggs: Yes sir. Captain: Hell, my grandma's sewing circle could've handled this mission. Scene 3 - Dropships are seen flying into the air Marine: So, anybody know the X.O down there? Marine 2: Captain Bok, he's an idiot... - The Marines start laughing Marine: Hey Sarge, what's with the Ghost? - Camera shifts and shows the Marines with the Ghost in the back of the Dropship with only it's feet showing. Sarge: You got me. Marine: Don't say much. Sarge: They never do. Marine: Heh, check this out. Marine: Hey! Tough guy, what's with the loner crap? Marine: Why don't you come back here and sit with the real men!? - The Ghosts feet can be seen being uncrossed with the Ghost leaning forward revealing blonde bangs. - The camera then shifts to the Marines all looking at the Ghost. - Camera then shifts back to the Ghost with it's face popping out of the shadow's revealing a Female. - The Marines are then heard in the background snickering and laughing Marine: Oooh... Marine 3: Real smooth Vistor. Vistor: Shut up... Scene 4 - Captain is seeing walking forward with Haggs nearby Haggs: Captain Bok, I've got word from HQ that 3 Dropships are on route with reinforcements. Haggs: ETA is... Captain Bok: Reinforcements? Haggs: Yes sir, 2 squads and a Black-Ops unit. Captain Bok: Black-Ops? Captain Bok: Haggs, all we need here is blood sweat and the firepower of my Terran Marine Corp. Haggs: Should I call HQ to cancel? Captain Bok: Hell yes Lieutenant! Captain Bok: I've got this...operation... - The ground can be heard rumbling Captain Bok: You hear that? Haggs: What? Captain Bok: Who called in Siege Tanks? I want to know who called Siege Tanks onto my Battlefield Lieutenant!? Haggs: We aint got no Tanks here sir. - A nearby box falls onto the ground. Captain Boks: Mother mercy... Nearby Marine: Zerg! Captain Bok: Pull back... Pull back! Pull back! - Marines are heard yelling as the camera shifts showing hundreds of Zerg heading toward the Marines Scene 4 - The marines are shown firing onto the Zerg Marine: Pullem back! Pullem Back! - A firebat is seen coming between two marines and starts lighting up the Zerg - The zerglings eventually are too much for the firebat as they swarm him, killing him. Scene 5 - A group of Marines are seen firing at an Ultralisk Marine: Hold your ground! Hold your ground! Marine 2: Bring it down! - Zerglings are seen coming from the sides of the Marines Marine: They're coming everywhere! - The Ultralisk swats the Marine with it's large scythe like claw Captain Bok: I want those reinforcements! I want them now! Scene 7 - Dropships are seen heading toward the location of the battle Dropship Pilot: Captain Bok calls in the calvery, that's a first. Dropship Pilot 2: He didn't even say please. Dropship Leader: This is serious boys, it sounds hotter than torga asphault down there. Keep your eyes peeled, it's way too quiet up here. - Two Mutalisks are shown appearing behind the Dropships Dropship Pilot: We've got company. Hostiles on our 6. Dropship Pilot 2: Put the petal to the metal! - The Mutalisks are shown firing at the Dropships Dropship Pilot: Taking fire. - A Mutalisk blast hits a Dropship Dropship Pilot: Im hit! - The Dropship is shown spinning out of control and crashes into the 2nd Dropship Dropship Leader: Doomhammer and Lightbringer are down and I've got bugs everywhere. We're not gonna make it to the LZ so I'll put us in as close as possible. Hold on tight boys and girls, we're going in hard and fast. - The Ghost is seen looking into the scope of her rifle - Dropship is seen landing Dropship Leader: I dont plan on sticking around out here very long, so don't let the door hit you in the ass on the way out. Sarge: Let's roll! - The Sarge is seen looking at the Ghost loading her rifle as she sets the handle down on the ground with her hand near the barrel. She stares back at the Sarge and the camera fades. Source: Kaiser's post PsiSeveredHead 20:17, 28 April 2007 (UTC) Cancelled forever or going to come out? Is this game cancelled forever or going to come out? Based on various interviews, it appears that Blizzard is intent on releasing Ghost in one form or another. However, said form varries-Pardo has expressed interest in bringing the game back, although probably on PC rather than console. Metzen and Chambers mentioned at Blizzcon that a novelisation in novel or comic form is a distinct possibility.--Hawki 11:55, 25 September 2007 (UTC) I just watch the gameplay on Youtube and I saw Nova calling 2 Siege Tanks to blow up a weird looking Zerg structure on one mission. I also saw her cloaking for a very long time.(Assaulthead 09:57, 20 October 2007 (UTC)) Dead links *[http://scgcentral.com/ Starcraft: Ghost Central] (Just a domain holder) *[http://www.sclegacy.com/ghost/ StarCraft Legacy] (404'd) I'll see if this one is moved. --Sandwichman2449 02:42, 10 November 2007 (UTC) The latter may only be down temporarily (StarCraft Legacy was temporarily knocked out). If scgcentral.com is a link I'll remove it. PsiSeveredHead 03:11, 10 November 2007 (UTC) Sequel? "We were late to market with a game that was not shaping up to be competitive to some of the other top games that were coming out. We looked at it and realized that there was an awful lot of work we needed to do. Our window was closing on the older-generation platforms, so we had to make a decision whether we would basically take what we'd done onto the next generation of hardware and start from scratch. Ideally, we wanted to release Ghost on the older generation and have our sequel come out on next-generation systems. And then we looked at all the resource needs we had on the PC side of the business with World of Warcraft and our other titles, and we just decided that the resources were spent better on focusing our efforts on our PC titles, so we put Ghost on indefinite hold." Sinclair, Brendan and Mike Morhaime. 2007-09-07. AGDC '07: Blizzard president Mike Morhaime. Gamespot News. Accessed 2008-06-10. Seems a sequel had been planned (and is also on hold). Kimera 757 (talk) 00:22, 11 June 2008 (UTC) Mission According to previews of the game, Nova's first mission involves a raid on a Supply Depot on Abaddon, where members of the Koprulu Liberation Front hold a Terran Grizzly they have stolen from the Dominion, along with a captured engineer. Nova is ordered to retrieve the engineer and the Grizzly, but the engineer is murdered before she can save them. (This was from Warboards.) Kimera 757 (talk) 16:22, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Other sources disagree. Go figure. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 12:49, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Control Scheme Is it even worth putting this in the article, given the (probably) canned status? As well... X-Box Controls: Left trigger: Lock-on L analog: Move B (Back): Controller config view (let you see the control scheme) Start: Pause the game D Pad (psi power mode and gun mode) :Psi Power mode: Left (sight), up (cloak), right (speed) :Gun mode (select grenades) R analog: Camera controls Y: Rifle mode (select between regular rifle shooting and grenade launching) X: Crouch/uncrouch (crouching makes you less noticeable) A: Jump (can double jump) B: Action button, or launch grenades White: Sniper sight Black: Wall hug Right trigger: Fire weapon. Official XBox magazine staff. 2003-08. "Ghost in the Machine." Official XBox Magazine. August 2003: 22-29. :I can't think of a smooth way to integrate it. We could have something like "in 2003 there was a tentative controller layout" and append the reference but that seems clumsy and it'd be stating the obvious. - Meco (talk) 01:25, 4 May 2009 (UTC) I think it would be kinda academic. It's one thing to create articles and add info based on StarCraft: Ghost. Making a section for the controls for a game that, if by some chance is released, won't be on the original Xbox anyway is another.--Hawki 06:12, 4 May 2009 (UTC)